digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 32
Fan:Digimon Adventure V in Progress the convention center Phantomon holds up his scythe. Kari is staring bravely at him, not showing her fear. Izzy: Gennai sent me an email a little while ago, if I recall correctly he said the TV station is the channel of Myotismon's fog barrier. Matt: Look it's Myotismon. group all look up. They see Myotismon flying past them holding Gatomon in front of him with his bats all flying around him. laughs as he sees the group. Wizardmon: He's got Gatomon. But not for long. Matt: Quick let's head to the viewing platform Matt's dad: Right, I'll show you the way. Dad turns around, they all take a step when suddenly in front of them. Snimon and Tuskmon appear from the ground. Snimon almost hits Sora. Matt’s digivice goes off and his Crest glows. Garurumon: Garurumon, Matrix Digivolve to... WereGarurumon! Garudamon and Zudomon battle the digimon. Garudamon: Leave the battle to us. Zudomon: We can handle these Digimon. Go inside and get Kari. digidestined all nod and head forward. Wizardmon falls to his knees exhausted. Tk: Hey Wizardmon are you alright. Dad bends over and helps Wizardmon up. Matt's dad: Here let me give you a hand. trying desperately to make it to the Communications Tower is Greymon. Riding him is Tai and Mimi. Mimi: What’s that? Tai: Greymon hurry they need your help. inside the tower. Daemon: Little girl, why have you chosen to show yourself to me? Do you have any idea what's about to happen to you? Kari: I've got a guess. Daemon: Then, why? Kari: Cause you were hurting all those people someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people! looks at the small girl and is surprised by her bravery. He smiles. Daemon: My, what a thoughtful little girl you are. Digidestined are all running up the many flights of stairs, heading toward where Daemon is. Daemon: Why won't you look at the Eighth Child's face? Gatomon: Because she's not the Eighth Child. Daemon: Who is she? Gatomon: I've never seen her in my life. Daemon: Is that right? smiles and snaps his fingers. Demidevimon flies to Kari and pulls her hair. Gatomon: Kari! NO! looks and tries to go to Kari. Daemon: "Kari?" Interesting you know her name since you never met her before. Mr. Ishida: Hurry, it's up here. Matt: Got it Dad and the others carry on. Wizardmon: Thanks for the help. starts to run off with the others. Matt Dad: Are you sure you’re alright? Wizardmon: Sure, Digimon heal fast. that Wizardmon darts toward the room. breaks free of Myotismon grasp and stands in front of Kari Gatomon: Kari! Daemon: Together again, too bad it'll be short lived and Gatomon look defiantly and strong as Daemon raises his claw. However... Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker Lillymon: Flower Cannon stops his attack and blows a breath at the two attacks. The two energy clusters turn and go through the roof blowing the glass out of the windows. Daemon's wings outstretch as he flies through the roof while Neo and DemiDevimon make their way to the roof with their captives. Matt: Not so fast! Weregarurumon! Ultimate Digimon below are just about finishing the Evil Digimon. Weregarurumon is putting a head lock on one of the giant Digimon. He looks up hearing his name being called. He sees Matt calling him, he finishes off the evil Digimon and climbs straight up the building. Digging his claws into the cement building, he runs up it. He reaches the top. Daemon sees this and laughs. Sora: I am really getting sick of that laugh. holds onto Zudomon's back horn and flies up after defeating the evil Digimon. Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon digivolve to. Megakabuterimon the Ultimate Digimon surround Daemon. Izzy: Megakabuterimon get Kari go. Megakabuterimon: Horn Buster laughs and waves his hands toward the oncoming electric ball. Megakabuterimon's attack is waved away and it misses its target. Daemon uses his power and flicks Megakabuterimon to the right and knocking down Weregarurumon. Weregarurumon falls off the ceiling but manages to grab on to the edge. Daemon: attack hit Weregarurumon’s hands. Weregarurumon lets go and plummets down. Matt: Weregarurumon! is hit from behind. He isn’t hurt he turns around to see who it was. It was Wizardmon. Daemon: What?! Wizardmon: Kari! Here catch! throws her the crest and tag. Kari catches it. Gatomon: It’s Wizardmon! Daemon: So you’re still alive? Wizardmon: That’s right it’ll It'll take more than the likes of you to destroy me. Daemon: We will see! sends a sphere at Wizardmon knocking him into the wall. Gatomon: Oh no Wizardmon then, Neo Neo: Give that to me you little brat! Kari: NO! Neo: I wasn't asking! through the roof was <>. Tai: WAIT goes to the other children. Lillymon: Mimi Tai: You’ve just picked on the wrong guy's little sister! Neo: Yagami! Tai: Kari here catch! throws Kari her digivice she holds it up for all to see but Demidevimon swoops and steals it. Kari: Hey! Demidevimon: I got the Digivice, you can thank me after you take over the world boss. Neo: <>! monster charges towards Tai and Greymon. Phantomon: Woaaaaaahhhhhhh. Tai: Huh digivice reacts and his Crest glows. Greymon: Greymon digivolve to. Metalgreymon. knocks <> back to Neo's dismay. Tai: Go get him Metalgreymon. Metalgreymon: Giga Blaster. attack heads for Daemon but he raises his hands disintegrating the attack. Tai: But how? Megakabuterimon: Horn Buster. Zudomon: Vulcan’s Hammer Garudamon: Wing Blade Lillymon: Flower Cannon the Ultimate Digimon's attacks head straight towards Daemon, but once again, he raises his hand and all the attacks disintegrate. Matt: He's strong, too strong. looks into Leomon as he charges at Daemon with sword extended. Daemon: Are you done? I'm bored, it's time to finish you off. outmoves Daemon with his attcks. Leomon: Have you had enough or do you want some more? Daemon: If I can't have the eighth child... Neither will you! that, Daemon shoots his clawed arm as it passes Leomon towards Kari and Gatomon. Tai: Kari gets up and runs just in time to take the full force of the attack, his arms outstretched as the talons gro Wizardmon sacrifices his life to save Kari and Gatomon. Gatomon sees Wizardmon's noble act and sees his cloak being shredded. Gatomon can do nothing but look. Daemon Fool. Gatomon: Oh, no! Kari: Wizardmon...your going to be alright please don't leave. kneels besides her fallen friend and comrade. Wizardmon: Are you alright.Gatomon? Gatomon: (Crying) You saved me. I'm sorry. Wizardmon: About what? Gatomon: Sorry for getting you involved in this. Wizardmon: Don't be sorry, I don't have any regrets. If I hadn't met you...My life would have had no meaning...I'm glad you and I are friends. Gatomon: Best forever. Wizardmon: Thank you for everything. Kari: Wizardmon are you going to be ok? Please answer! digivice glows Demidevimon: I can't hold on! lets go, and Tai grabs the Digivice right from the air and with one continuous motion throws it towards Kari. Kari catches it. Kari’s crest shines and Gatomon starts digivolving.] Gatomon: Gatomon Matrix Digivolve to...Angewomon. Kari: Gatomon is an angel? Tai: Woah. Others: Aaaah. Angewomon: Daemon, you've tried to destroy the Digidestined and tried to attempt to conquer Earth. In doing so, you have ruined the lives of Digimon and humans alike. How do you justify yourself? Daemon: I don't like to explain myself to the likes of you. It's my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become King of the Digital World, and no force on either world has the power to stop me! Evil Inferno! unleases his fire torrent towards Angewomon. Angewomon: Heaven’s Charm! yellow glowing ring appears above Angewomon's head. Inside is a shifting of rainbow color which negates Daemon's attack. Infuriated, Daemon takes to the air and charges at Angewomon. But she dodges and emits a light that freezes Daemon. Garudamon: Everyone, give your power to Angewomon! MegaKabuterimon: Horn Buster! Lillymon: Flower Cannon! Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer! Weregarurumon: Wolf Claw! Garudamon: Wing Blade! Metalgreymon: Giga Blaster! Leomon: Fist of the King! the attacks are directed at the ring. The attacks are absorbed, charging the rings color. Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! raises her hand and an arrow comes. She aims at Daemon who is practically frozen in place. She fires the arrow and it hits him straight through his heart. Daemon's body cracks as he screams before he explodes. All: Alright we did it. building starts to shake. Sora: Let’s get out of here before we’re crushed. Taichi: Grab hold, Neo! At this rate, the whole place'll be buried in rubble! Neo: Taichi...You're still nothing but an insect... Taichi: Huh? Neo: You're nothing more or less than that... lets go and dissappears in the dust as Metal Greymon grabs Taichi. Taichi: NEEOOO! all hitch rides on the flying Ultimate digimon as everyone gets out of harm's way. Jou: That wasn't so tough after all. Mimi: Yeah! Yamato: Hopefully now the real world will return to normal. Sora: Hey you two, what's wrong? Takeru: Look up there. Hikari: The fog it’s getting thicker. Taichi: Impossible. All: Huh! Category:Fan fiction